


a case of snowtown

by presumenothing (justjoy)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: (mostly), Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e02 Katrielle and the Diabolical Dress, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/presumenothing
Summary: Sherl pads over to the train station bench where Kat is sitting while Ernest is off trying to figure out how to buy an extra ticket back to town for Olivia’s mother in what is effectively an unattended station.A missing scene tag for episode 2 of the anime (aka the dress episode).
Relationships: Sherl O.C. Kholmes & Katrielle Layton
Kudos: 5





	a case of snowtown

**Author's Note:**

> because i finally got around to watching the anime after replaying lmj and had feelings(tm). not strictly adherent to the episode timeline probably but eh, details
> 
> also i Really Love kat and sherl

Sherl pads over to the train station bench where Kat is sitting while Ernest is off trying to figure out how to buy an extra ticket back to town for Olivia’s mother in what is effectively an unattended station.

At any other time he’d have groused about Kat’s convenient delegation of legwork, and honestly it’s still a valid complaint, but…

He can’t speak for Pinstripes’ hearing, but _Sherl_ had definitely caught Kat’s words earlier, high and rushed in a way that was completely unlike her usual self: _no, you see, Papa’s right over there–!_

(Much as he grumbles about how Kat hasn’t done anything about his case despite him being her first client, Sherl’s well aware that his is really the agency’s second case.

Not that Kat’s made any progress on her father’s disappearance either, as far he knows.)

He jumps up to the bench with a huff, and almost sneezes; it’s unsurprisingly dusty from disuse, if plenty wide for just the two of them. “That train had better arrive soon, I’ll be glad to get out of here before I start hallucinating doggy biscuits.”

“If you’re that hungry, you should’ve said so.” Kat gives him an odd little smile, and Sherl wonders if it’s just his imagination that her pupils are a little blown, just a fraction wider than he remembers them being. “I’m sure Ernest has a biscuit or two in that bag – he always manages to think of everything.”

“ _Don’t_ remind me of the bag!” Sherl barks to Kat’s laugh, though her expression sobers again quickly at his next words. “So what did _you_ see? An all-you-can-eat buffet at Lipski’s?”

The pause hangs between them, stretching longer than the peak hour queue at old licky-lips’ place. 

“It’s not much of a puzzle if you already know the answer, Sherl,” Kat finally says, reproving.

Fair enough; at least she _had_ answered, after a fashion. (Honestly, sometimes he’s convinced that Professor Layton, wherever he might be, had actually _meant_ to name her Cat and just misspelled it – the similarities were that striking.)

Sherl flicks his tail idly and his attention towards the elderly seamstress now haranguing Pinstripes over something or another, then the recollection of Olivia’s husband rushing into the agency without any awareness that he _was_ actually alone.

Harvesting cotton plants and spinning it into cloth on a daily basis was one thing, but if merely handling a dress made from that cloth had been enough to create a hallucination so strong that reality hadn’t broken through even now… 

Kat had snapped off that flower of cotton and held it in her bare hands. Not for long, and Sherl knows by this point that Kat loves the truth enough that she’d never be swayed by a fiction of her own imagination. 

Still, he can’t bark away the niggling worry at the back of his mind, and when he looks back again Kat’s expression has gone from faraway to annoyingly knowing – probably that gut of hers again. “I’m not seeing any biscuits right now, if you’re wondering.”

And _that_ one definitely doesn’t count as an answer (never mind that he hadn’t asked the question) but Pinstripes returns triumphantly with the additional ticket just as Sherl opens his mouth to retort, and in between protesting the forced relocation into the bag again Sherl ends up forgetting all about it until they’re back in London proper, at which point it’s too late to ask anyway.


End file.
